Operations of computing devices are increasingly complex, with a variety of hardware components that may fail or suffer reduced performance under different conditions and at varying frequencies, and a variety of configuration settings that affect device operations. For example, it is common to have problems with battery life, screen displays (e.g., cracks, inoperable pixels, etc.), intermittent data or power connection interruptions, etc. In addition, smartphones and other mobile computing devices often have settings that affect device operations (e.g., battery usage, such as in an inverse proportion to other activities that affect device performance), and activities of related service providers (e.g., providers of telecom services or other network communication service) can also affect such device operations (e.g., with respect to how network communications to and from such devices are managed). Furthermore, applications executing on a computing device can affect various aspects of device reliability and other operations.
While attempts to manage device operations may increase effectiveness of the devices in some situations if they are performed correctly, problems exist with existing techniques for such device operation management, including in maximizing device life and otherwise mitigating device failures and other problems.